MICRO(OC)
MICRO is a robot, former OC of Angel's(emeraldangel802), currently OC of Crimson(crimsonheatwave42). Description/Construction MICRO has an outer skin of nitinol, an inner armor of carbon steel, and bones of chromium. He is short, and has a chibli-like build. He has unnaturally big eyes, which are colored royal blue. He has light blue hair, which is neat and sticks up on one side of his head. His skin is pale blue-gray, and looks a bit unnatural, as it is metal. He appears to be about ten years old. He is male. He is powered by a storm crystal, which was supplied by Hootsie, and a dark blueish gray orb of unknown origin. He wears a light blue T-shirt which billows out at the sleeves and bottom. He also wears light gray shorts, which billow out at the bottom. He wears an odd, blue scarf around his neck, that ties into a big bow at the back. According to Angel, "This only ups his cure factor." His eyes turn red when he's angry, and he is capable of transforming(Think Cybertronian) into a small metal ball. Personality MICRO is a deep learning AI, and he is always learning new things. However, he is already pretty intelligent. He is sweet, but usually only to his "Master". He can be quite mischievous, but also slightly naive in his own robotic way. Don’t get him mad though, he is deadly. He is quite a feisty little robot, but he can also become deadly, scarily calm in certain situations. He can sometimes act cute to trick others, but he really hates doing it, and usually does not do that. In the end, you don’t want to mess with him, even though he is small. He sees the dark side as a threat, and would love to eliminate them all, but then there is the case of them being connected to his "Master"'s friends...He is fine with the fusion side, as long as they don't try anything funny. Biography He was created with the aid of Elva, Crimson, Hootsie, and Crafty. He has aided Angel in several battles of the war, but has not been active since he has gone into the ownership of Crimson. Powers/Abilities He has enhanced strength, speed, eyesight, endurance, stamina, agility, and other physical attributes. His skin is also super strong and flexible, and if dented, he can activate a mechanism that will quickly fix that. He has several magical enchantments on him for extra protection, but cannot perform magic himself. He is literally a walking weapon. He has multiple weapons and tools in different secret compartments in him, including but not limited to, a taser, flamethrower, grappling hook, smoke bombs, missiles, laser shooters, Jet feet, and much more. His hands are also able to turn into blasters. Although he still needs to learn more, he is an excellent hacker, and is good with technology and such. He isn't very wise in magic though. However, due to him being a robot, his mind cannot be tampered with, allowing him to be immune to illusions, hypnotism, being controlled against his will, and such. Weaknesses Water. He can get wet, but if it's too much, it will overload his systems and cause him to shut down. He is also kind of small, and although he has magical enchantments to protect himself, he is still pretty weak against any kind of magic to be honest. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Characters